A decanting centrifuge using multi-chamber containers is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,331. According to that patent, a sterile processing disposable provides two chambers arranged adjacent each other so that a supernatant in one of the chambers may be decanted to the other of the chambers by gravity draining or centrifugal transfer techniques.